ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hasta la vista, baby
]] "'Hasta la vista, baby'" is a catchphrase associated with Arnold Schwarzenegger's title character from the 1991 science fiction thriller film ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Origination and uses The term "Hasta la vista" is a Spanish farewell that can be literally translated as "Until the (next) sighting" and means "See you later" and "Goodbye". This term, with the added word "baby" - "Hasta la vista, baby" - was used in the popular hit song from 1987, "Looking for a New Love" by Grammy Award winner Jody Watley. It was also used in the 1988 Tone Lōc single "Wild Thing". ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' "Hasta la vista, baby" became a famous catchphrase when it was used in the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, which was written by James Cameron and William Wisher Jr. The phrase is featured in an exchange between the film's characters John Connor (Edward Furlong) and The Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger), where the former teaches the latter the use of slang: John Connor: No, no, no, no. You gotta listen to the way people talk. You don't say "affirmative" or some shit like that. You say "no problemo". And if someone comes on to you with an attitude, you say "eat me". And if you want to shine them on, it's "hasta la vista, baby". The Terminator: Hasta la vista, baby. The Terminator says the phrase again prior to shattering the liquid nitrogen-frozen T-1000 with a gunshot, famously enunciating it with the pause before the word "baby". In the European Spanish version of the film, the phrase was dubbed as "Sayonara, baby" to preserve its humorous nature among Spanish-speaking audiences. However, in the Hispanic American version of the film, the phrase remains untouched. Politics Schwarzenegger has since used the phrase during public speeches as part of his political career. During the 1992 Republican primaries, Pat Buchanan challenged President George H. W. Bush for the nomination. Schwarzenegger joined Bush in New Hampshire and urged voters to send Pat Buchanan a message: "Hasta la vista, baby." On October 7, 2003, Schwarzenegger was elected Governor of California in a recall election. The Michigan Daily titled its article "Voters bid 'hasta la vista' to Davis". On November 17, 2008, Schwarzenegger said in an interview on CNN: "There are so many different challenges California has — it's the greatest state in the greatest country in the world. Hasta la vista, baby!"http://www.neurope.eu/articles/90617.php In 2008, Schwarzenegger met with Chilean president Michelle Bachelet during her state visit to California. Bachelet closed her public speech with the phrase "Hasta la vista" and imitated Schwarzenegger's accent. Other usage U.S. Army post]] The phrase was also the title of the Skin album Hasta la Vista, Baby! and part of the title of U2's 1997 live album Hasta la Vista Baby! U2 Live in Mexico City. See also * I'll be back - Another Schwarzenegger catchphrase from The Terminator. References External links * "Hasta la vista, baby", at The Phrase Finder Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:English phrases Category:Catchphrases Category:Quotations from film and television Category:Terminator (franchise)